The objectives are to elucidate the mechanisms of dependence upon opiates and to define the effects of opiate peptides on cells. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goldstein, Avran, Cox, Brian M., Klee, Werner A. and Nirenberg, Marshall: Endorphin from pituitary inhibits cyclic AMP formation in homogenates of neuroblastoma x glioma hybrid cells. Nature 265: 362-363, 1977. Agarwal, Nirankar S., Hruby, Victor J., Katz, Robert, Klee, Werner and Nirenberg, Marshall: Synthesis of leucine enkephalin derivatives: Structure-function studies. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 76: 129-135, 1977.